Dark Nights
by theroguepheonix
Summary: This is primarily S/L but will contain some R/J. It deals w/ after Sophia's change and some problems that happen to the pack. Chapter TWO now uploaded.
1. Default Chapter

This is a disclaimer for the rest of the story. I do not own any of the characters so you can't sue me.. altho what would be the point I mean the show was canceled for some unknown stupid reason.

  


_ _ _ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ _

This story is going to take some of the story plan from my first attempt at a Wolf Lake fiction. I believe it's much more refined and I hope it will get many reviews. I will love reviews, and I can take criticism as long as it's constructive. I hope you will all enjoy it. I should have chapter 1 posted by tomorrow. I'm going to try to post a chapter at least once every other week if not sooner.

This will contain Sophia's changing, L/S & some R/J. The 2 couples and the pack will have to deal w/ some of the problems that will come along.


	2. Chapter One

Sophia arrived in the sheriff's office panting as the burning sensation ripped through her body. Bones attempting to shift into the being that she had tried to contain for eternity it seemed.

"Daddy," came her whimpering, gasping voice as she collapsed into a chair next to the door.

Rushing to her side Matt realized the turmoil going on inside his daughter's body. Glancing into her eyes he saw golden yellow that had replaced her normal chocolate brown. Nails pricked his skin as her fingernails lengthened. 

Knowing the seriousness of the situation Matt picked up Sophia's tormented body and carried her to the sheriff's blazer parked outside. Laying her in the back seat he quickly went to the drivers seat and tore out of the parking lot and headed to the one person he knew that possessed the secrets that would help in this problem. Glancing in the mirror he already saw how slow this change was taking place, this would cause it to be more painful which he wouldn't wish on anyone. Racing through the streets of Wolf Lake he made a silent apology to Marie, realizing his promise to her to give Sophia a normal like was about to be broken.

Stones flew under the tires as he slid to a stop in front of Sherman's cabin. Leaving Sophia's twisting body in the back he quickly ran and stood on the porch pounding on the door calling for Sherman to come out. Opening the door Sherman had an amused look on his face until he saw the seriousness of the situation, seeing the sternness on Matt's face and his anxiety.

Walking to the blazer Matt opened the door. "Do something Sherman," Matt pleaded as Sherman looked inside and saw the torment that Sophia was going through as her body had convulsions.

  


"She needs to be taken to the hospital," Sherman spoke calmly.

"Is it really that serious," questioned Matt knowing what being at the hospital could lead to.

  


"Yes, I believe it is," commented Sherman. "If you want her to pull through this take her there. I'll follow you there, I have to do a few things before I leave." 

"Ok," Matt replied as he quickly jumped into the front seat of the blazer. He had been hoping Sherman could have helped more rather than taking her to the hospital. He had seen to many teens in that dark room and hallway and he had never wanted Sophia to be one.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Unknown to Matt even with his wolf senses someone had been watching this whole situation. After being thrown into his car Luke had sat still long enough to watch Sophia sprint off and the idiot she had been with take off in the other direction in terror.

  


Quickly shedding his clothes and changing into his wolf fur pelt. He followed Sophia's scent which lead to her father knowing that the change she had been fighting was now inevitable. 

Watching through his glowing amber eyes he had watched as Sophia was carried out to the blazer and it sped away. Following the speeding blazer he knew the direction where it was headed and he quickly sprinted into the woods taking a shortcut to Sherman's cabin. He had outrun the blazer and while he shook the branches and leaves out of his fur he watched as it skidded to a stop.

  


With his heightened hearing Luker heard that Sophia would be taken to the hospital. A shiver went down his spine. He knew that Sophia's change was not an easy one. His older sister, Ruby's twin was taken to the hospital before she had died.

  


Luke couldn't let his mind be pondering to much on this though because the blazer was on the move once again. His gray body soon leveled out as he dove into the woods running to the hospital.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sherman watched as the cruiser pulled away and a small smile crept onto his face as he saw the gray wolf dart into the woods. Recognizing the wolf as the alpha of the younger generation and would very likely be the leader of the pack one day.

  


Once he was sure everyone had left Sherman walked to a corner of the room. Pressing a small hidden button a segment of the wall slid away revealing a safe. Opening it he pulled out a box with inscriptions on the top of the lid. Inside where relics that only the keeper of the pack knew about. Reaching into the box he pulled out a small white crystal in the shape of a crescent moon.

  


If he had to perform this ritual he wouldn't be the first it was done once before almost 300 years earlier for the white wolf at the time. Sherman had sensed the uniqueness and specialness that Sophia had possessed even as a young girl. While most of the pack her age had taunted her on being a half-breed and a mutt once they changed. Sherman knew the possibility of the greatness she could have as long as she changed. He wsa assured of it every time he walked into the diner and she came over to take his order.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


As soon as Matt reached the hospital he quickly ran inside to the office and talked to one of the nurses that was a member of the pack. Matt went out to the car and carried Sophia's still trembling body to a hidden doorway that led to a deserted hall. Matt followed her to a locked door which she opened with a key. Going down a stairway that led them to a series of tunnels under the hospital. To anyone outside of the pack it would be a maze.

  


The two walked to the little room where another nurse was. Matt layed Sophia onto the bed. Walking into the waiting room with the other nurse they let the other nurse put on a hospital gown.

  


"I have to go back to the front," stated the nurse. "Abby will help you as much as she can. I have to let anyone else who needs to come down here."

  


"Ok," Matt watched the nurse exit the waiting room and could hear her soft footsteps going down the hall.

"Mr. Donner," came the soft voice behind him as Abby opened the door. "You can go back in with her now. I'll just wait out here if you need anything." The petite red head walked past him and sat down in one of the chairs.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After the nurse went back upstairs she went to the phone and following orders made a phone call.

  


"Mrs. Cates," came the nurse's timid voice. "We have a change going on here."

  


"So you'll be here soon," questioned the nurse. "Ok. It's Sophia Donner."

  


The nurse hung up. Going to the door she saw a wolf standing outside. Knowing who it was she unlocked the door letting the wolf go downstairs while she headed back to wait.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After recieving the message Vivian quickly grabbed her keys and ran to her Mercedes. Pulling onto the road she pressed on the accelerator watching the speedometer reach 65.

  


This was one of the worst parts of being alpha. Willard was always upset for two or three days if he had to carry out this job. She hadn't been alpha for even a week and this had to happen. What was worse was who it was. She wished now she hadn't asked. 

  


Sophia had been almost a daughter to her when she was little. Luke and her had seemed almost inseparable when they were younger. It wasn't till Luke realized his destiny after his change that the two grew apart. But lately they seemed to be getting closer again. Plus Matt would never forgive her for this, and all hopes of him once again showing his wolf form was lost.

  


Pulling into the parking lot Vivian saw Matt's blazer and Sherman getting out of his car. Somberly she got out and shut the door. 

  


"Good evening Sherman," she called out as she walked towards him.

  


"Well Viv," mocked Sherman, "Driving Mercedes and living in the mansion has their prices now don't they."

  


"Hmm," was all he could rile out of the alpha.

  


The two walked into the hospital as the nurse let them in. Sophia's destiny rested on those two. Each held a different choice, a beginning or an end.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ __ _ _

  


**Well what did you think? I hope you liked it. I'm going to be working on the 2nd chapter but I would like to get another chapter of my Buffy fiction done before this. Please review the more reviews I get the faster I'll get the 2nd chapter up.**


	3. Chapter Two

**I know this chapter is up faster than I said it was and I just wanted to tell you not to expect it all the time because I have school starting back up on Tuesday. With finals I'll pry get it posted every other week like I said.**

** I appreciate the reviews they mean a lot to me, I would still like more of them though. Before I post the next chapter I want at least 20 reviews. I know I am blackmailing but oh well. :-)-**

**Just a quick note any thing in between * is the mental links that the pack shares where they can communicate with each other. When the writing is in**_ italics_** it's a dream or the persons thoughts, or memories.**

**Well I will let you read the story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

  


**_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

  


Entering the waiting room Vivian saw that the door to the small room where the person changing was held was closed. The scent of Sophia's change mingled with Matt's worry emitted from behind the door. Sherman just sat down and pulled out a National Enquirer.

  


Glancing around the room Vivian saw sitting in the corner a steel gray wolf. Seeing the leaves still clinging to his fur and the mud splattered paws she just shook her head. *When you borrowed my car you left your gym bag in there. Go get changed.*

  


Watching her son trot off down the hall. Sitting down next to Sherman she read the cover of his magazine. "An Alien Abducted Me," Vivian read out loud. "Why on earth would you read that garbage?" Vivian questioned the keeper. It surprised her that someone of his status and knowledge would even bother with something that idiotic.

  


"Sometimes these crazy stories might not be all fiction. Is it that hard to believe there are aliens when you can shift into a wolf?" Sherman retorted with an amused look on his face.

  


Vivian knew this was going to be a long night. Between the problem of Sophia changing and listening to the pack's keeper's smug remarks throughout the night.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


John wearily opened his cabin door. It had been a very long day he thought as he shut the door. First he had been kidnapped by the idiot, then injected with the blood of the white wolf when that guy did the transfusion. For some odd reason he had felt an attachment to her. He didn't even know how he knew that the wolf was a female. Maybe he should listen to the advice that Sherman and almost everyone of the town had gave him and leave this weird town. It seemed that he was being affected by the bizarreness and it some things didn't seem that strange anymore.

  


Getting ready for bed he pulled the cover up and got in. Right before he was about ready to sink into deep sleep he heard something creep into the room.

  


Reaching for his gun he realized that it was the white wolf. Why had it followed him home, he wondered. He had just wanted to save it from Tyler not become it's best friend.

  


Suddenly the wolf's body began to shift into a form he knew very well. "Ruby," he whispered not believing that the wolf had shifted into his love.

"Yes John it's me," stated Ruby in her gentle voice. She grabbed a blanket to wrap her nude body in. Standing up John quickly kissed her and pulling away grasped her bare arms.

  


"Where have you been? How on earth did you do that?" questioned John as he realized that Ruby standing there with her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders was the white wolf.

  


"John," Ruby began knowing that telling him her history could end any relationship she wished to have with John. "The towns name of Wolf Lake has a reason why it's called wolf. Most of the people of the town are a member of the pack, meaning that most of the town can shape shift into a wolf."

  


Ruby nervously explained her importance as white wolf and other things about the pack. While telling her story she tried to read John's face but it was expressionless. "Even through all of these complications. I never stopped loving you," she concluded.

  


After an uncomfortable pause Ruby tensely pleaded, "John please say something, anything." Close to tears Ruby waited for his reply knowing that one of her worst fears could happen. Being the white wolf had at first been a blessing had lately become a almost a curse what with Tyler being after her and being taken from the man she loved. Now she was finally reunited with him and it could keep him from him still.

  


Watching John's facial expressions she became even more worried. His face showed fear and pain, waiting for him to say the worst she closed her eyes blinking back tears. Listening to the silence she realized what she feared was not said.

  


Looking quickly up she John lean over, doubling over in pain. She quickly helped him back to the bed and laid him back. The sweat dripping from his forehead and down his bare chest.

  


She saw his eyes shifting to the amber color of the wolf and his body already going along with the change. Shock registered on her face never before had anyone ever made the change at his age. Although he was only twenty-seven there was still a gap of ten years between him and the last of the changes. What if the blood transfusion had caused this, her blood might bring about the demise of the only person she wanted as her mate!

  


The change seemed to be going quickly and she couldn't risk telling anyone until he made a complete change. There would be to many questions and risks from the rest of the pack.

  


Ruby went and got a damp rag and laid in on his forehead to try to cool him down and make him comfortable. Already silver fur was showing in patches and his bones started to shift to his new form. All that she could do was wait and pray to the moon that he would pull through.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Vivian looked at her watch stifling a yawn. She had been here for nearly six hours and no progress had occurred at all. If this kept up and she still didn't make any progress throughout the next two days she would hate to do what was necessary. Even the last one, Sarah had made more progress than this when she was first brought in. That really bothered Vivian, knowing that Willard had been preparing to do when that girl had completed her change, and Sophia wasn't making any progress at all.

  


Looking over at her son sitting across from her with his tousled hair and clad in old sweats and a t-shirt. He finally seemed to be dozing now but before that he had been sitting alertly hoping for progress. She wondered what exactly his feelings were for Sophia. Were they ones of worry over a close friend, or did they run deeper. Were they of a blooming love and a concern of a mate. Vivian knew Luke's record with the girls of the pack. She knew that he usually ran with the blonde bimbo. When Vivian had met her she had disliked her, sensing that Presley's so called feelings were probably that of craving of power. She knew that Presley dreamed of one day being the alpha's mate and the female alpha.

  


Vivian was quickly shaken from her thoughts as a scream pierced the air. It was coming from the room and held the pain that Sophia was going through. Luke rushed to the door but Sherman quickly stopped him.

  


"Do you really think that is such a great idea pup," Sherman stated blocking the doorway. "You know Matt won't be welcoming you in with open arms."

  


Knowing that what the keeper said was true Luke sat down in a seat close to the doors. The agony of Sophia's scream striking him to his bones.

  


"We have to do something Sherman," commented Vivian walking towards the door. "I know," commented Sherman. "I want to go in there alone with her for a few minutes first though."

  


Nodding her head in agreement Vivian looked over at her son who's head was cradled in his hands. She knew that he realized what was about to happen. "I want to be alone with her after you if you don't mind Sherman," Luke spoke up from his seat.

  


"Yes," stated Sherman although with what he was planning Luke would not have to say his good-byes just yet. Opening the door he walked into the tiny room. Laying on the bed was Sophia twitching and moaning. Next to her was Matt sitting in a chair.

  


"Why did this have to happen Sherman," muttered Matt as he watched his daughter. "She was suppose to be able to leave this town and have a normal life, not be trapped here with the pack."

  


"I know Matt," stated Sherman calmly. "I have told you plenty of times that her destiny was held with in the pack. Why don't you have a cup of coffee out in the waiting room. I'll watch over her while you are out in the waiting room. I will watch over her while you are out for the little bit," he suggested.

  


Matt slowly stood up, "OK, but I'll be back in a few minutes," walking him to the door. It would only take a few minutes for Sherman to do the ritual. Locking the door he pulled out the crystal from his pocket. Going over to Sophia and laid it just below her neck where her locket rested. Taking that off he laid the locket on the small table next to the bed.

  


Quietly speaking the chant that had not been uttered for the last 300 years before. The crystal began to glow a yellow glow and Sophia became still. The crystal would allow Sophia to change without her human form holding back the wolf.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_Sophia was walking in the woods of Wolf Lake. Glancing around she saw many wolves prowling around. She knew that these were the members of the pack, even some from the past that were not around anymore._

  


_Sitting down on a rock Sophia felt an aching rip through her body which was getting worse. Looking around all she could see was the fur of the pack. They all seemed to blend together as her headache became more intense. Tears began to well up in the corners or her eyes. She was about to collapse from the pain when it suddenly stopped._

  


_Looking to the pack she was as they separated leading a path into the woods. From out of the woods stepped a wolf. Walking noble and proud she came from the wolves past the others and stood in front of Sophia._

  


_The wolf stared into Sophia's eyes and Sophia peered back into hers. An understanding seemed to happen between the two. The wolf nodded and Sophia slowly nodded back. With in the blink of an eye the wolf was gone._

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


Sherman watched as Sophia's once still body started to twist again. He watched as Sophia's pale skin shifted into her wolf pet then back to her pale skin again. Quickly he grabbed the crystal, hiding it back in it's bag and into his pocket.

  


Walking over to the door he unlocked it and the the worried stricken people in the waiting room what they had longed to hear. "Sophia has made her change. She is now a member of the pack and is asleep right now."

  


While Matt and Luke gathered into the room where Sophia slept, Sherman walked out of the waiting room with a smirk on his face. Even though he had only seen Sophia's coat for a few moments he knew that his predictions were right and he was glad he had used the ritual.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Matt walked into the room where Sophia was now sleeping. A calm peaceful expression replaced the one of pain. Turning he saw Luke step into the doorway. A small growl came from the back of his throat but he still gave him a nod of approval to state he could come in.

  


Slowly sitting down Luke sat on the other side of Sophia. He was extremely glad that everything had turned out all right. Now he just had to tell her how he really felt about her.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After the rough night that most of the pack did not know about, they were back to their routine of everyday. Matt was back at work, Vivian was in her office, Sophia was resting in her room after her terrible night. Only Luke wasn't where he was suppose to be. Presley was pissed at his absence from school, no one knew where he was. If anyone knew they would realize his true feelings as he sat alone in the woods still thinking about the last events.

  


The pack could sense the two added members in the telepathic connection each member had. The pack did not know who they were, or the powerfulness. They also did not know the greatness that the one addition possessed.

  



End file.
